darth_henryfandomcom-20200215-history
EP. 2 - Chapter 2 - TBA
Henry awoke right as a droid was about to give him an injection. Henry ripped his arm away and kicked the droid. It was about to smash into the wall when Darth Rythzin stepped in and caught it. "I see my apprentice is up. Well done catching me by surprise, enjoy it because it will not happen again," he said. "Today , we are going to my hideout on Agathar. There are various parts and crystals for you to craft a lightsaber. The one you used today was just a beginner." "Thank you master." replied Henry gratefully. The two sat silently until they landed on Agathar. "However I hope you still have that beginner saber I gave you. Agathar isn't a tame place." Henry grabbed his lightsaber out of belt and held it with his right hand. He didn't want his journey as a sith to end when it had just begun. Rythzin and Henry stepped out of the ship and started towards Rythzin's hideout. They followed a thin, almost indistinguishable path. "Why don't you widen this path?" Henry asked, "This planet is so remote, there isn't anyone who would come to it, so no reason to have a small path." Rythzin just sighed and replied "But someone MIGHT come, and if they do, our secret is out. The sith must remain hidden or be exterminated." The two kept walking and they came upon a small cave built into the rock. "See that hole?" questioned Rythzin "That is the home of the Agoroq, a beast that has scales that are impenetrable to lightsabers. It is one of the only two in the galaxy. Extremely rare. And it will kill and consume anyone it sees." Henry stared in fear, however he made sure not to show it. Rythzin sensed his fear and smiled cruelly. He then jumped onto a high branch of a Tannok tree about as wide as an elephant. As Henry looked up at him with questioning eyes, Rythzin levitated a small rock and shot it down the beast's cave. Henry squinted, knowing that this was a test and ignited his saber. The beast lumbered out of its cave and roared. Henry held his saber straight out as the beast spotted him. "Hahaha boy, have you forgotten? The beast has saber-proof scales" roared Rythzin. Henry didn't react, instead holding his stance and the beast ran towards him. Right as the Agorog was about to gore him with his horns, Henry jammed his lightsaber straight through the beast's eye and brain, killing it. Henry powered off his saber as Rythzin jumped down, looking impressed. "Huh, not how I would have done it, but good nonetheless". Henry looked at the dead Agorog and back at Rythzin, "So if these are so rare, why would you senselessly kill one?" Rythizin walked over to the beast, pulled out a knife, cut off some scales, and replied "Well if we are to rule the galaxy, some impenetrable armor might be nice, eh?" Category:Storys Category:WIP